Takes An Accident To Bring Us Together
by keotey1228
Summary: As sad as it is, it takes an accident to bring people together. T for blood.


"No, Jack!" Kim yelled and kicked the passenger seat. Jack's head flipped around from the seat and frowned at her.

"I won, Kim!" He screamed back. Kim shook her head and was about to counter when Rudy screamed from the seat in front of her.

"I'm trying to drive!"

"Tell Jack that!" Kim crossed her arms.

"Oh real mature!" Jack yelled back.

All of the guys groaned. Jerry, who was sitting next to her, elbowed her in the arm.

"Guys, just shut up!" Eddie yelled from the seat in the back of the van. He legs were extended into the pathway on the left side of the van.

Milton leaned on the back of her seat and mumbled something incoherent.

Kim rolled her eyes and continued to yell. Jack didn't give up, as he yelled back.

The three guys kept groaning. Rudy eventually turned around as Kim and Jack started to hit each other. He put his right hand back and his right on the wheel. His gaze shifted between the road ahead and behind him.

"Guys shut up!"

None of them saw the truck in the lane next to them.

…

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie screamed and started to point. Rudy, Jack, and Kim flipped around just in time to see the truck. Rudy quickly turned the wheel to the right and off the road.

Most of them sighed a breath of relief, before the tree appeared in front on them.

The lowest branch impacted first and broke right through the windshield. Rudy gasped and he slumped against the door. They were all screaming. The branch had barely missed Jerry and Kim in the middle.

Jack leaned forward and looked over the airbag to where the front of the car had impacted against the trunk of the tree. They all heard a sickening _snap_, before the thick branch fifteen feet up crashed against the top of the car.

Kim looked quickly to her right as a scream escaped most of them. She vaguely saw Jerry fall onto the floor in between the door and his seat. She kept screaming for a few seconds before she settled down enough to realize that she wasn't dead.

She checked herself over, and saw that she wasn't badly hurt except for a few scrapes and cuts from the glass. She looked up at the thick branch to see that it was lying on the car diagonal. It went from the passenger seat to the seat behind, but barely missed hitting her head.

She smiled, and almost screamed a joy of relief before she realizes that nobody else was screaming.

She easily saw Rudy in front of her leaning against the door. The white airbag in front of him had blood on it.

Kim spun around quickly and saw an even more gruesome sight. Milton's head was sticking halfway out the car window. The whole inside of the car around him was red.

She slowly moved her gaze to the left and saw an empty seat. She looked under the tree branch and saw that Jerry was on the floor. She saw a dark hand coming from under him.

Her eyes widened and she moved her head towards where the branch was leaning heavily on. She saw a small glimpse of Jack's purple jacket.

She sat forward as much as her seatbelt would allow and saw a mess of brown hair leaning on the hood of the car. His stomach was on the airbag, and the branch had settled on the small of his back.

None of her friends were moving, or making any noise.

She leaned back against her seat and began to panic. She started to scream, but her throat was dry with fear. A few short screams escaped her as she tried to take off her seatbelt. It was painfully tight against her body, and she could barely breathe.

Just as her eye sight started to darken, she heard a voice seeming farther and farther away, and the distinct click of her seatbelt.

_My fault…_

**Driver: Rudy**

**Passenger seat: Jack**

**Seat behind driver: Kim**

**Seat behind passenger: Jerry**

**(Remember: there is a pathway behind the passenger seat and next to Jerry's seat)**

**Back seat behind Kim's seat: Milton**

**Back seat behind the pathway: Eddie**

**This van is a 7 seater. Driver's seat and passenger seat have a console in between them. Kim's seat is right next to Jerry's seat, and there is a pathway next to it. The back seat stretches throughout the back of the van. The pathway leads to the back seats, and Eddie is right in front of it. **

**Just trying to get you to picture this…**


End file.
